


Secrets

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: Some of his secrets finally reach her ears.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Secrets

“Tell me a secret.”

He turns his head to the brunette next to him, blinking in utter shock. They’ve concluded their battle for the day, choosing to simply relax within the calming area of Dragon’s Den. There’s never a moment when she doesn’t catch him off guard; each rendezvous with her is a memorable one.

Silver takes a moment to answer. “A bad one or a good one?”

There’s some bitterness to it, and Soul can only chew at her inner cheek at the revelation. Of course, he has secrets he keeps hidden from the prying eyes of the world around him, secrets that would make or break him. She’s surprised at how easily he was willing to say such things, and it makes her heart swell with each passing moment.

He trusts her.

“A good one.”

“Hn. Color me surprised.”

Her lips part. “Why?”

He turns to her with a small smirk and retaliates with, “You sure you don’t want the bad one first?”

“I…” Despite the implication, curiosity gnaws at every fiber of her being. Of _course_ she wants the bad one; she wants to know all that she can about Silver, to better understand what is of _him_. “I do… I just don’t want to make it seem like I’m forcing you to—”

“I _wanted_ to join Team Rocket at one point,” he emphasizes quietly, cutting her off. The bitter taste lingers in his mouth at the mentioning of the now disbanded organization, and he can’t help the clenching of his fists. Silver takes a moment to exhale, before continuing. “I…actually met with my father and considered it.”

Soul’s body leans in closer, evidently drowned into his secret. For the slightest moment, she panics at the mere _thought_ of Silver joining forces with his father to wreak havoc. She muses on the possible scenario she can’t help but draw out in her mind. Soul finds herself frowning at the realization that Silver would undoubtedly rule as harsh as Giovanni did.

Or perhaps even harsher. Colder. Crueler.

But then she shakes her head. This wasn’t the path Silver chose for himself; he chose a path that brought him sincerity and happiness.

A path worth living life at its best.

The words fly out of her mouth without a second thought. “Are you and Giovanni talking?”

Silver flinches when his father’s name slips out of her tongue so smoothly. He’s not so used to people referring to him as such, not without an ounce of respect to it.

Regardless of this, he shrugs. “I have his location.”

They fall into silence as he ends the conversation abruptly. The soft waves of the waters within Dragon’s Den echoes about as wild dragon pokémon swim about, their distant cries now audible to the two.

“... Why didn’t you?”

Silver sighs. “Once I get involved, I can’t leave.”

“Oh.” That made sense in her mind. She can’t help but feel a hint of disappointment, however. He made no indication that she influenced his overall decision.

“So, what’s the good secret?” she presses, trying to look at the positives. Her head softly bumps onto his shoulder. A soft smile crawls onto her lips as Silver gently drapes an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

He turns down to face her until she feels his eyes on him. Silver softly catches her lips once she cocks her head up. She makes a soft noise, instantly melting.

However, the kiss doesn’t last, and Silver’s pulling back, revealing to her what she wants to hear.

“You’re the reason why I have no regrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> a small commission for a close friend who wanted to remain anonymous. :)
> 
> ~~and it's also my bday whoo!!~~


End file.
